


Someone I Met On My Summer Vacation

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I Met On My Summer Vacation

**Someone I Met On My Summer Vacation**

The question came out of nowhere.

About two weeks after they… did what they did, Buffy turned to her and asked, "Your mom - what colour was her hair?"

Tara frowned. "My mom?"  
"Was her hair light-brown?"  
"Um… yes?"  
"And sort of wavey?"  
Tara nodded.  
"And… she likes horse-riding and cooking muffins, right?"  
"Yeah. She did."  
Buffy considered it, and said "huh," thoughtfully.  
"How'd you know?"  
No reply.

She waited a moment, and then asked again. "Buffy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you know? About my mom."  
Buffy looked up absently, said "What? Oh, that. It's… nothing," and then lapsed into silence again.


End file.
